


Devilish Distractions

by autumnstar



Series: Devilish Distractions [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Linda's mentioned anyway, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:39:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnstar/pseuds/autumnstar
Summary: Lucifer knew exactly how to cheer a demon up. Or rather, he knew how to cheer one particular demon up. (Post season 2 finale)





	Devilish Distractions

Lucifer knew exactly how to cheer a demon up. Or rather, he knew how to cheer one particular demon up.

Linda had been making a slow but steady recovery. Every time the Devil had gone to visit her, she'd been a little stronger and a little bit more like herself. The changes in her physical and mental state were gradual, but there was one constant that had his Doctor worried; Maze. His former bartender and protector had spent every possible moment of every day with Linda. He knew she would never admit her worry to either himself or their human friend, but they knew. It was clear in the crease of her brow whenever Linda moved too quickly and winced, or when Maze caught sight of her friend’s fading cuts and bruises.

On his latest visit to his therapist once she was back home, they'd barely spoken about him at all, and Lucifer found that that didn't bother him as much as it might have done in the past. Simply knowing that Linda was on the mend left him with an odd feeling in his chest; a satisfied feeling that he hadn't yet managed to give a name to. Then, inevitably, the conversation had turned to the demon waiting in Linda’s kitchen.

That's when his therapist had given him a gentle nudge. It was a subtle hint that, maybe, Maze needed to go out and do something to calm her mind. That's when Lucifer had his brilliant idea. It was perfect. Linda hadn't needed to guide him in figuring out what Maze would enjoy to distract her, he could figure that out on his own.

So, just under an hour later after some clever persuasion, Lucifer had driven Maze to a secluded dust track. If the demon wasn't convinced before that he'd be able to cheer her up, she looked even less convinced as she stepped out of the corvette.

"Really?" She asked, and Lucifer watched her with an amused smile as she looked around them. They were on a ridge, surrounded by dust, dead plants, and one very dehydrated tree. To one side, below the raised ground, was a steep valley, and to their other side they could just about see some houses in the distance. It was as far enough away from the city as Lucifer was willing to get without feeling as if he was trapped back in the desert.

He shuddered at the reminder, and was glad Maze had her back him. She didn't need to know about that just yet. She had enough to worry about without him dragging her into his hunt for the sod that kidnapped him. He'd tell her about it when the time was right, and then he'd ask her to cut his wings off again.

"Can't you see it?" He prompted, going back to distracting both himself and her. Maze turned around to look at him and crossed her arms. _That's a no, then,_ he thought. "The heat? The dust? A pit to one side," he nodded towards the valley, then motioned his hand towards the houses on the horizon, "Rooms full of souls on the other." Lucifer grinned when he saw the realisation spark in Maze's eyes, and she dropped her hands back to her sides.

“Granted, it’s not as hot as Tyre, and the dust should be ash, but it’s not a bad replica. What do you say?”

"You mean...?" She half-asked, and he nodded at the unfinished question.

"Of course, but if you think you can't..." Lucifer's own words trailed off as he lit a cigarette and exhaled a puff of smoke before speaking on, "I'd completely understand, and I wouldn't think any less of you if you didn't want to-- _oof_!" He had no chance to finish his playful taunts. Something small, solid and distinctly demon-shaped crashed into him, knocking the air and smoke from his lungs and slamming him into the ground.

"How's that?" Maze smiled down at him, where he found himself suddenly pinned onto his back with a blade hovering lightly over his neck. The demon plucked the cigarette from his lips, took a drag from it herself, and flicked it into the dirt.

"Lovely," he purred happily. Lucifer was impressed. He hadn't even heard her approach, and he was so pleased to see that she was going to go along with his brilliant plan, that he didn't mind being caught off guard. Just this once. After all, what was a little scuffle between friends, if it meant they both got a good distraction out of it?

In one, easy motion, Lucifer grabbed the hand holding the knife to his throat, and pushed his other arm into Maze's side. He toppled her over and straddled her before she had a chance to fight back, his face only inches from her own.

"Are we keeping score?" He asked, and he strongly suspected that Maze would have rolled her eyes if she hadn't been busy laughing. Lucifer couldn't remember the last time he'd seen her genuinely laugh. He liked it.

"Only if you want to know how badly you got your ass kicked." As if to give him a demonstration, Maze raised her knee suddenly and kicked him between the legs. It, thankfully, wasn't as hard a kick as he knew she could give, but it was enough to bloody hurt. She scrambled out from underneath him whilst his hands automatically dropped to cup his crotch.

"Perhaps I should have set some rules," he groused, pushing himself to his knees as Maze twirled her knives in her hands.

"We never had rules in Hell," the demon reminded with an almost wistful smile.

This had been one of their favourite things to do in Hell - minus being kicked between the legs - when they weren't busy torturing sinners or doing _other_  fun things. Play fighting with a demon, learning both of their limits, had been oddly enjoyable. Not that they'd needed the practice, but it had been a useful and fun distraction. It was different now, of course. In Hell they'd been able to find open space just south of the columns and the rooms full of guilty souls, and to the north of the flaming pit, where they'd been able to practice fighting to their heart's content. Here, they had to be careful not to get too close to the nearby homes, or the edge of the valley, and even hidden on the ridge they ran the risk of having a human stumble upon them. Still, Lucifer had always found the thought of someone walking in on his more physical activities rather thrilling.

Taking advantage of his position on the ground, and Maze clearly thinking he was more hurt than he really was, Lucifer launched himself at the demon's waist. He tackled her backwards into the dried-out tree, confident that she wouldn't actually use her knives on him, and she fell into the trunk with a satisfying ease under his sudden weight.

"What is that now, two-one to me?" He teased, unprepared for the fist that connected with his stomach a second later. Maze wrestled him back to the ground and they rolled several times in the dust, skidding down the gradual slope of the ridge. Until finally, with a triumphant ' _ha!_ ’, Maze managed to pin the Devil down onto his back.

"More like three-two to me," Maze smiled and ran her tongue across her teeth. _Oh yes_ , Lucifer thought. _This was the perfect distraction._  If a little play fighting could work to distract them in Hell, it had been guaranteed to distract them on Earth. He had the best ideas. Like his next idea to push against the demon's shoulders with the force of all his remaining angelic strength.

"Three all," he purred as he lifted Maze, "And I'm still waiting for you to kick my arse." With that, he threw her backwards off his lap and stood as quickly as he could. He even had a moment to make a show of dusting off his suit. Maybe he should have got changed before driving them out there.

Maze came at him then. She threw a punch, he blocked it with his forearm; she swung her elbow, and he dodged it. She was fast and relentless, and Lucifer had always enjoyed watching her fight. All of those fluid, practiced movements, and an energy only a demon could possess.

She jumped up with ease and kicked out at his chest, and the Devil had only a moment to react. He grabbed the demon’s ankle and brought her down with him as she knocked him back. The landing was rather undignified, and he was sure he heard the seam at the back of his blazer split, but Maze’s fall was just as unseemly with her ankle in his hand. The air was knocked out of her as her back slammed into the ground, and her backside landed on top of Lucifer’s hips.

“Looks like you’re out of practice, dear,” he taunted with a smirk, and ran his hand up the inside of Maze’s leg as he sat up. She slapped it away and pushed herself up onto her feet with practiced grace, smiling darkly at the Devil as she held up her knives.

"Now, Maze," Lucifer warned, holding up a hand as if that would stop her.

"Don't you trust me?" She teased, and for a moment he was reminded again of his wings and his other recent trip to the desert. Who could he trust now?

Maze’s smile dropped for a moment, and Lucifer was certain she'd seen the flash of discomfort on his face.

"Lucifer?"

"Of course I do," he answered too quickly. Trust wasn't why he hadn't told her yet about the return of his wings. Worry was. He didn't want to worry an already worried demon. Lucifer never wanted to see Maze worried or hurt again. He had to keep reminding himself that she felt things differently now, just like he did.

"I do," he insisted when she didn't seem convinced. "I trust you above almost anyone."

"Almost," Maze repeated. "After Decker, and Lin--" she stopped herself, and all the worried lines that had left her face while they'd squabbled on the ground quickly came back.

"Bloody Hell," Lucifer muttered and pushed himself off the ground. This wasn't what he'd planned for at all. He was glad for Linda's latest guidance on feelings, otherwise he wouldn't have had a clue what to say. "We've known each other for a few millennia now," he reminded gently, "And despite our recent... disagreements, for which I mostly blame my idiot brother, _yes_ , I trust you. I know you too well not to."

Maze looked him in the eye as he approached her. She looked guarded, as if she thought it could be a trick and he might tackle her to the floor again. He could practically hear her mind working as she stared at him, trying to figure out just how genuine he was, but he didn't lie. Maze knew that, and he watched her trying to convince herself that he meant what he said.

"Why did you bring me here?" She spoke at last, and Lucifer was relieved she wanted to talk, even if he didn't want her to talk about _that._

"I thought you might like it," he answered simply. Maze just nodded, doubtful that he was telling the whole truth. "I hoped you'd like it," Lucifer amended. "It was supposed to be a distraction, but I see now that it didn't quite work out that--" For the second time that afternoon, Maze cut him off with a tackle. This time, however, he didn't find himself on his back staring up at her face. Instead, in an action he was sure surprised both of them, she hugged him.

Stunned, it took the Devil a moment to lift his own arms and hug her back. It was quick, and they broke away soon after, both of them looking anywhere but at one another.

"Thank you," Maze said finally, in a tone that Lucifer knew meant she was trying to sound unaffected. It was still so strange for him to see her close to tears. He didn't like it.

"You're more than welcome," he responded, not sure what else to say.

A tear rolled down Maze's cheek, and without thinking he reached out to lightly brush it away with his thumb. She looked at him, shocked, but Lucifer made himself hold his hand in place. He cupped her cheek and smiled.

"The good Doctor will be alright," he found himself assuring her. "She's safe now. She has you. I think everyone would benefit from having a Maze, don't you?" She huffed out a small laugh and leaned her cheek into his hand.

“Only those that need me to save their ass,” Maze told him pointedly.

“You wanted to kick mine a moment ago,” Lucifer chided playfully, but judging by the amused look on her face the demon didn’t need reminding of that. “Make up your mind.”

“I already have.” She smiled prettily and put her hand over his, “I’m going to do what I do best.” Lucifer realised a moment too late what Maze intended to do. She turned around suddenly, pulled on his arm, and flipped him over onto his back. Another rip from his blazer let him know that the jacket was well and truly ruined, but he couldn’t find it in him to care. Jackets could be replaced. It was only money, after all. That was a small price to pay to cheer his demon up.

“Very good, Mazikeen,” he praised, accepting the hand she offered to pull him back to his feet. “A little rough, but then I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Maze was smiling widely once he’d finished talking and looked across to her. It gave the Devil another one of those tingly feelings. Something that he assumed meant he was happy simply because Maze was, and that made him smile back at her all the more. It seemed his plan had been a success.

“I think we should be getting back,” he nodded towards the corvette, left forgotten at the top of the ridge. “Before you ruin the rest of my suit.”

“Yeah, we wouldn’t want that,” Maze drawled. She smiled as she brushed by him, and didn’t miss the way he winced and rubbed his chest. Even play fighting could hurt, and Maze was wearing heels. “Aww,” she pouted and lightly stroked his arm, “Did I hurt you?”

“Not at all.” _Maybe a little_ , but he’d known what he was getting himself into when he’d decided to cheer Maze up. It was worth a little pain to distract her; to distract the both of them.

“Well, if you’re too hurt to drive...” She made to reach into his pocket and Lucifer jumped back.

“I’m not hurt enough to let you drive the corvette. I didn’t bang my head.” He ignored the way she grinned at him as he walked around her and got into his car. His own uncontrollable smile was simply because his distraction had worked. He wasn’t just smiling because Maze was smiling. That’s what he tried to tell himself, until Maze sat beside him in the corvette, and he felt the unmistakable warmth of pride growing in his chest.

“We’re coming here again,” Maze stated with all the confidence of someone who already knew the Devil would do whatever she desired. She turned her knives lazily in her hands as she sat back and smiled at him.

“Maze, darling,” Lucifer grinned, “You read my mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a fic of Lucifer trying to cheer Maze up after rewatching 2x17 and 18, so here we are. Knives and play fighting seemed like the way to go. I might do a follow up of this at some point, I’m not sure yet.


End file.
